


The Sims 2:  Growing Up Borja--Scappatella Notturno

by loveyhowl



Category: The Borgias (2011), The Sims 2 - Fandom
Genre: Borgia Sims 2, my borja sims 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhowl/pseuds/loveyhowl





	The Sims 2:  Growing Up Borja--Scappatella Notturno

 

More remembrances from young Micheletto as he recounts the summer that Djem Sultani came to the neighborhood to live...


End file.
